


Call Me Satan

by trash_devil



Category: Nicolas Cage - Fandom
Genre: Very Very Very Short, dont kill me, i cant believe ive done this, literally less than a paragraph, my friend asked me to do this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_devil/pseuds/trash_devil
Summary: this was going to be waaaayyy longer but i feel like ive already reached the pinnacle and its only going downhill from here





	Call Me Satan

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be waaaayyy longer but i feel like ive already reached the pinnacle and its only going downhill from here

“Mr. Cage?”  
“Oh please,” he laughs, “No need to be so formal! We're friends now.”  
“... Got it, Nic.”  
He pauses, his eyes boring into you. “No,” he says. There's something...sinister about his smile. “I think I know you well enough to let you use my real name. Call me Satan.”


End file.
